The invention relates to heated hoses for transporting molten hot melt adhesives. In particular, the invention relates to a hose cuff positioned at the end of a heated hose for transporting molten hot melt adhesives.
At the point where a hot melt hose terminates, it is necessary to use some sort of means to protect the electrical wires or the electrical connections to a source of electrical power. It is also necessary to use some sort of means to protect the flexible hose itself.
In the past, persons have used heat shrink tubing positioned at the end of the hose as a protector. In order to affix the tubing to the hose, heat must be applied to the tubing to cause it to shrink. Sometimes the application of heat to the tubing can damage the hose material itself. This is an undesirable result of using a heat shrink tubing type of hose cuff.
A heat shrink tubing type of hose cuff remains flexible after being affixed to the hose. Such a hose cuff is not rigid so that it flexes with the flexing of the hose. Consequently, the heat shrink tubing type of hose cuff does not significantly reduce stress or strain on the hose at the point where the hose connects to the hose fitting. Its inability to significantly reduce this stress or strain is also an undesirable result of using a heat shrink tubing type of hose cuff.